


To Touch Her Again

by incogniteau



Series: Natasha Romanoff Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogniteau/pseuds/incogniteau
Summary: After getting caught up in Ultron’s invasion and unsure what is happening elsewhere in the US and the world, Natasha is reunited with her love, Brunnhilde, her Valkyrie.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Natasha Romanoff Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943983
Kudos: 1
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	To Touch Her Again

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Age of Ultron comic event not the AoU movie; I know in the comics Valkyrie is blonde hair, blue eyed, and White, but I kept MCU Valkyrie's aesthetic because TESSA!

Square fill: Natasha/Valkyrie for Black Widow Bingo 2020

* * *

Natasha searched around one of Fury’s safe house bunkers for some direction to take regarding the Ultron invasion and subsequent takeover; however, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for, what clue Fury might have left behind, and part of her mind was preoccupied and drifted elsewhere. She heard Marc mention Thor, and her thoughts were further driven toward Brunnhilde, her Valkyrie.

As Natasha was in San Francisco visiting her two friends, Rich and George, on a rare mini vacation she’d allowed herself, news broke of attacks and mayhem in New York City. But why wasn’t she being contacted through her Avengers ID card like usual? No calls came in; no attempts at any communication. She dialed Tony, and alarm immediately filled her. Tony, his face colored with total distress, attempted to communicate the peril he and the city were in, but Natasha only got a garbled message: “…he’s everywhere.” Natasha needn’t any further explanation; she knew instantly. Further reports came in about attacks at the White House and around the world. Then San Francisco was descended upon by Ultron’s Sentinels.

Her eyes fell on the cork board hanging on the wall. On it, Fury posted pictures of heroes and villains, people he knew he could trust, people he couldn’t, and people who the jury was still out on. Naturally, Natasha’s gaze stopped on Brunnhilde, and she willed her eyes not to fill. Like she had told herself when Rich had been struck down by Ultron’s robots, and then she had to kill George because he’d been taken over by Ultron, there would be a time to grieve. That time still had not come.

Natasha took the photo off the board and gently ran her fingertips over her girlfriend’s face. She wondered where she was. Was she safe on Asgard? Knowing Brunnhilde, if she _was_ on Asgard during the invasion and heard about it, she’d leave and come to earth to help fight. Was she in New York? Was she in a safe house? Was she _alive_? Would Natasha ever get to touch her lover’s face again in the flesh?

She carefully, reverently, placed the photo where it had been stuck on the cork board and continued to look for any directions Fury may have made for this scenario of the end of the world. She had found them and looked them over as Marc startled himself awake from a nap.

“We have to get to the Savage Land,” she informed him. She knew the potential of meeting up with other heroes that had made it to the Savage Land safely, and Natasha allowed herself to be filled with hope that she and Moon Knight weren’t the last two left.

\- o - o - o - o -

Natasha’s best friend, Clint, was the first to spot her when she entered the Savage Land safe house. He rushed to her, hugging her quick and hard.

“Clint, is she -?” Natasha whispered pulling away and looking in his eyes for some clue about her lover’s fate.

Clint stepped to the side and jerked his head behind him. Natasha looked past his shoulder and saw her. The two women covered the ground between them in less than a second. They embraced, clinging desperately to their answered hopes and nuzzling faces into each other’s necks, feeling the other’s hot breath. The pair pulled away, but kept their hands on each other.

“Baby, I thought -“ Natasha choked out.

“I thought the same,” Brunnhilde cut her off, not wanting Natasha to finish the thought. “You are injured,” she said noticing the wound to Natasha’s eye.

“It’s nothing,” she said though she knew it was relatively severe. She was surprised she still had use of it; George’s swipe at her face had almost taken her eye out.

Natasha ran her hands along her girlfriend’s dark hair, smoothing wild strands coming out of Brunnhilde’s braid. Her hands came around to Brunnhilde’s face, pale fingers softly tracing over her Valkyrie’s tawny tan skin. Natasha flashbacked to San Francisco and holding Brunnhilde’s photo and the overwhelming uncertainty she felt.

This, this touch, was real. Her love was alive and, considering the circumstances they all found themselves in, safe.

Natasha brought her lips softly to her girlfriend’s lips and finally allowed herself to do something she’d wanted since San Francisco. She began to cry. She grieved for Rich and for George, but mostly her tears were out of relief that here she was able to touch and hold her lover again.


End file.
